Jacques Chirac/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Jacques Chirac - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| Vintage photo of Jacques Chirac welcomes Canadian Prime Minister Pierre Elliott Trudeau and his wife. Amazon venta Jacques Chirac - Jean Chrétien.jpg| Left to right: Mr. Jean Chrétien (Prime Minister, Canada) walking towards the family portrait with French President, Jacques Chirac. NATO photos. Jacques Chirac - Paul Martin.jpg| 2005 trafen sich die Vertreter der damaligen G8 in Großbritannien. (picture-alliance/ dpa/dpaweb - epa Yury Kochetkov /Pool) Jacques Chirac - Stephen Harper.jpg| Entretien de M. Jacques CHIRAC, Président de la République, avec M. Stephen HARPER, Premier ministre du Canada. D. Noizet © Service photographique de la Présidence de la République Estados Unidos * Ver Gerald Ford - Sin imagen.jpg| French Prime Minister Jacques Chirac (L) and US President Gerald Ford, guest at the Rambouillet Summit. Jacques Chirac - Ronald Reagan.jpg| President Reagan's Remarks at Arrival Ceremony for Prime Minister Chirac of France on March 31, 1987. Reagan Library George H. W. Bush - Jacques Chirac.jpg| President George H Bush and Jacque Chirac of France allvoices.com Bill Clinton - Jacques Chirac.jpg| President Clinton and President Chirac smile at the crowd outside Élysée Palace. David Scull George W. Bush - Jacques Chirac.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac (L) greets U.S. President George W. Bush in Brussels, February 21, 2005. Bush met with Chirac for a dinner on Monday during his four-day visit to Europe. Reuters Hillary Clinton - Jacques Chirac.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac met Hillary Rodham Clinton as first lady in Paris in 1996. (AP / Michel Euler) América Central Costa Rica * Ver Abel Pacheco de la Espriella - Jacques Chirac‏.jpg| El presidente francés, Jacques Chirac (izquierda), departió ayer con los mandatarios Abel Pacheco, de Costa Rica, y Francisco Flores de El Salvador (derecha). El encuentro ocurrió el segundo día de la cumbre UE-América Latina. (Telefoto: AFP / La Nación). México * Ver Ernesto Zedillo - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Reunión del doctor Ernesto Zedillo con el Presidente Jacques Chirac y sus comitivas. Foto: Presidencia de la República Jacques Chirac - Vicente Fox.jpg| Point de presse du Président de la République, M. Jacques Chirac, et du Président des Etats-Unis du Mexique, M. Vicente FOX. Foto: Embajada de Francia Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Fidel Castro junto a Jacques Chirac, presidente de Francia 02. Foto: fidelcastro.cu América del Sur Argentina * Ver Carlos Menem - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Jacques Chirac junto a Menem en su visita a la Argentina en el año 1997. Foto: Archivo La Nación Fernando de la Rúa - Jacques Chirac.jpg| De la Rúa, que se trató con Chirac de "querido amigo". Página 12 Jacques Chirac - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| JACQUES CHIRAC. El presidente de Argentina, Nestor Kirchner y el presidente de Francia Jacques Chirac bromean durante la visita del gobernante argentino al palacio Elyseo de París en Julio de 2003. (EFE / Olivier Hoslet) Cristina Fernández - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac (C) shakes hands with Argentine President Nestor Kirchner and First Lady Crisitna Fernandez Kirchner after their talk at the Elysee Palace in Paris. January 20, 2005 Bolivia * Ver Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada - Sin imagen.jpg| Los presidentes de Bolivia, Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada y su colega de Francia, Jacques Chirac se encuentran en Palacio de Gobierno, para sostener una entrevista de carácter reservado y después dirigirse al Palacio Legislativo. 15-03-97 11:01 Evo Morales - Jacques Chirac.jpg| El presidente electo de Bolivia, Evo Morales (izq.), es recibido por el mandatario de Francia, Jacques Chirac, en el Palacio El Elíseo de París. (AFP) / ABC Color Brasil * Ver Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Jacques Chirac.jpg| FRANCE: BRAZILIAN PRESIDENT FERNANDO HENRIQUE CARDOSO VISIT AP Archive Jacques Chirac - Lula da Silva.jpg| From left to right: French president Jacques Chirac and Brazilian president Lula da Silva. Marcello Casal Jr./ABr. This photograph was produced by Agência Brasil, a public Brazilian news agency. Chile * Ver Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Jacques Chirac.jpg| FRANCE: PARIS: CHILEAN PRESIDENT EDUARDO FREI VISIT CONTINUES AP Archive Jacques Chirac - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| El presidente chileno, Ricardo Lagos, saluda al jefe de Estado francés, Jacques Chirac, ante el presidente del Gobierno, José María Aznar, y el presidente de Brasil, Fernando Henrique Cardoso. EFE Jacques Chirac - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Jacques Chirac, ayer junto a Michelle Bachelet. | AP Colombia * Ver Ernesto Samper - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac talks with his Colombian counterpart Ernesto Samper as he arrives at the Elysee Palace August 1.President Samper is on a two-day official visit to France. Andrés Pastrana - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Visita del presidente Pastrana a París, Francia. Encuentro con el presidente de Francia Jacques Chirac. APA Álvaro Uribe - Jacques Chirac.jpg| De "muy positiva y muy grata" calificó Uribe Vélez su reunión con Jacques Chirac. BBC Paraguay * Ver Jacques Chirac - Juan Carlos Wasmosy.jpg| Sr. Jacques Chirac et Sr. Juan Carlos Wasmosy © F. de La Mure/MAE Jacques Chirac - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| Los presidentes Jacques Chirac y Nicanor Duarte Frutos sonríen en los jardines del Palacio Elíseo. / ABC Color Perú * Ver Alejandro Toledo - Jacques Chirac.jpg| President Chirac meets Peruvian President Toledo AP Archive Uruguay * Ver Jacques Chirac - Julio María Sanguinetti.jpg| Llegada del Dr. Julio Maria Sanguinetti, presidente de la República Oriental del Uruguay, recibido por el Sr. Jacques Chirac, presidente de la República (escalinata del Elysée). 15.03.1999 (Photo F. de La Mure) Jacques Chirac - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Entrevista del Sr. Jacques Chirac, presidente de la República, con el Dr. Tabaré Vazquez, presidente de la República Oriental del Uruguay (escalinata del Elysée) 24.10.2005 (Photo Claude Stefan) Venezuela * Ver Jacques Chirac - Rafael Caldera.jpg| FRANCE: PARIS: VENEZUELAN PRESIDENT CALDERA MEETS CHIRAC Ap Archive Hugo Chávez - Jacques Chirac.jpg| El presidente francés, Jacques Chirac, recibe a Hugo Chávez en París. REUTERS Fuentes Categoría:Jacques Chirac